Changes
by lunynha
Summary: Femke really seem so happy,always smiling so why she would try to kill herself?mentions of spmano ,portzil[in a platonic way] portukr and maybe nedcan


This fic is inspired by usagilover, my cyber friend that is an awesome person. She allowed me to write about something that happen to her

And I hope she never do anything like that ever again.

I mean it ,Angela ..dont ever do anything like that agaiin

Portugal=Gabriel

Belgium=femke

Mariana=brasil

Netherlands=Lars

Luxemburg =Hansel

Ukranea =Irene

The ship is belbra...Yes ,is a crack ship,but so what?!

Femke Larsom was the daughter of the Larsom, both important ministers that were working at UN about the economic crisis.

Femke was a beautiful Belgian woman, and had two brothers, Lars her eldest brother, who was born in Netherlands, and the youngest Hansel, born in Luxemburg.

She had great friends, although Lars absolutely hated her Spanish friend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. But he didn't mind her other friends, Lovino Vargas, her Italian friend and Elizaveta, her Hungarian friend, but she sometimes wondered if she really was a girl. She was such a tomboy sometimes.

The Belgium girl was known to always be smiling; her cat smile was her trademark. But just because she smiled didn't mean she was truly happy.

In fact, right now Femke wasn't happy at all, she was very unhappy. Why? Because she recently discovered that she was gay. Her boyfriend, well ex boyfriend to be exact, her friends, well actually ex friends, (those girls weren't her friend, they were her ex-boyfriends') they all say how she was disgusting for being gay.

And there´s the fact that Femke tried to kill herself. It was weird; a couple of minutes ago, the idea seemed the greatest one yet, but now as she looked at Hansel´s face…it wasn´t anymore.

Hansel found his big sister bleeding in the bathroom. The little boy came home after soccer practice. Femke looked so broken and tired… Hansel loved his sister´s eyes, but today…he didn´t even want to look at them…

Lars entered the house together with Hansel, he was smoking his favourite pipe and it was no surprise that the house was empty. He was used to finding the house empty. The Larsom were too busy being all high and mighty to actually remember them.

When he heard Hansel screaming for help, he instantly ran towards the sound of Hansel's voice, only to see him holding Femke's body, blooding flowing out of the cuts on her wrists.

Lars quickly picked Femke up, put her gently into his car and drove her to the hospital immediately, never once looking at Femke's face. It was too surreal, this scene that is. Half of the time Lars was sleeping while he waited in the hospital for the doctor's 'verdict'. Hansel on the other hand was expecting to wake up and see Femke smiling again.

"Is she Ok?" Lars asked, still in disbelief. The doctor was in his mid 40's and had a very gentle face.

"Yes, we established the cuts on her wrists, and due to the fact that she lost a lot of blood, it's better she stays here for the night." Lars nodded in response while Hansel cried, wanting only to cuddle with his big sister.

The Larsom were informed that her daughter tried to commit suicide, but both didn't seem to care. Or maybe they just didn't receive the message yet; after all Lars couldn´t talk to them since they were in a meeting.

"Never mind, when they have time just tell them that their only daughter tried to kill herself," Lars said, pure anger suddenly replaced with sadness. It's so sad that Lars still believed Larsom could choose his family over his job.

"Why sister…why would you want to ….you know," Hansel couldn´t said the word. He couldn't say it. It pained him too much.

"I don´t know…I bet this is somehow all that tomato bastard's fault…"

Hansel couldn't help but laugh, well giggle at Lars' nickname for the Spaniard. Lars really didn´t like Antonio, if he never saw Antonio again he's probably be the most happiest man on earth.

The Dutchman sighed mentally plotting how to kill or torture Antonio. The same doctor returned, and stated that Femke finally woke up.

Lars agreed to see his sister while Hansel finally made the warm salty tears from flowing any longer. A dark thought then passed through Lars´ mind; that if Femke died…how would Hansel have dealt with that? Femke was the only one that took care of the boy; Lars sucked at taking care of children.

It doesn't matter that Hansel loved Femke more than him… it really didn´t.

Hansel entered the room, looking into Femke's face, her face looking drained of strength and energy.

"You look like shit," if Lars was a more sensitive person, he would have said something like "you look beautiful," but he isn´t that type of person.

"You too, big brother," Femke said with a slight smirk.

Hansel quickly ran up to Femke, laying beside her, cuddling her. Femke hugged the small boy very meekly and weak. She then took a deep breath, waiting for Lars to ask the dreaded question.

"Why you did do it, Femke?" Hansel surprised everyone in the room by asking this.

"I …" she couldn´t finish the sentence.

"It was that damn Spaniard wasn't it?" he asked looking enraged, and for a moment, Hansel truly believed that he would kill Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Femke stared into his rage filled eyes blankly.

"You know that he's gay, right?"

Lars didn´t but it doesn't change anything.

"So…he beat you or something like that? Because he thought you would steal his man?" Lars would approve of this, ruining Antonio´s day would be so fulfilling.

"No, because I´m gay too."

Hansel stared at Femke surprised. He didn't feel disgusted or anything, but he was just a little hurt that Femke never told him about this before. Or that both Lars and Hansel didn´t pick up on the hints.

"But you were dating that guy….Daniel something?"

"Daniel cheated on me… and all of his friends, who I naively thought were mine as well, turned against me… Apparently they all knew I was a lesbian even before I realized it. It was a bet they all did."

Hansel now directed his anger towards that Daniel Something guy. He made Femke sad… Hansel hugged Femke as if saying "I´m here with you."

Lars started noting to himself: kill Daniel Something and make it look like an accident then start to hunt down those friends of his.

"Do you find me disgusting?" she asked half joking, half serious.

"Femke, I would be a huge hypocrite if I hated or treated you different just because you like girls. After all, I told you about Matthew," he said blushing brightly after saying the Canadaians name. He blamed it on the booze.

Femke smiled sweetly at Lars.

"Never again. Don't ever do that again, idiot," Hansel said crying for the first time saying in German that Femke was being silly and that he loved her with all his heart.

Lars then hugged Femke, calling her dumb as he did, "you have us, you know? So never do anything like this EVER AGAIN."

Femke smiled again while she was hugged by her two brothers. The three let go of each other and Lars and Hansel then started to bomb her with all sorts of questions.

"So that tomato for brains never touched you? Thank god!"

"Did you kiss a girl listening to Katy Perry?"

"How did you realize you were gay?"

"Lesbian sex is better than hetero sex?"

"DO YOU HAVE A TYPE?"

Femke for the first time in a long time, laughed so hard she thought she would really die from lack of air.

Femke answered all their questions. She never did ask where her Mom and Dad were; although she already knew. It's weird that she didn't care. Even though her parents were absent, she was lucky to have two loving brothers.

They stayed in the room, when a nurse suddenly showed up, scowling at the trio for being too nosy. Hansel was the nosiest one of the three and told the brothers to leave the room.

"The others patients need to rest too," the nurse said very annoyed making, more like forcing, the two to leave the room. Lars turned to Femke before leaving the room, saying that they would be back and they will bring lots of chocolate "So just endure this food for a little longer," said Hansel.

Femke giggled at Hansel's little statement, the nurse however, not so much. It's clear that Hansel and Lars are now on nurse´s black list.

Once they everyone left the room, including the nurse, Femke started rethinking of her days and choices on this day.

"Wow," said a voice with a Brazilian accent. "That is brotherly love," she said in a sing song voice. Both beds were suddenly facing each other, and Femke just now noticed a young woman.

"Huh?"

"I´m Mariana Da Silva, the Brazilian chick that was in that car crash. I broke my left hand but they assured me that it would heal just fine," she said smiling brightly.

Femke felt a little awkward, or maybe more shy in a way. But she didn't understand why. But then it hit her, Mariana was just so beautiful, and she shouldn´t feel ashamed or freaked out by the thought of kissing another girl.

"Oh… I´m Femke Larsom," she hoped that Mariana wasn´t awake when she told her brothers about being gay.

"I´m gay too, so no need to freak out, newbie," Mariana said, her messy short hair framing her face cutely. "You have luck to have such nice brothers that traffic chocolate to you,"

"And I hope you don´t do this again… Even though we are in 21st century we still deal with people thinking that homosexuality is a sin or a joke."

"Sorry."

"It's OK."

"When did you know?" Femke didn't think she would ask something so personal to someone she just met, but at the same time she was curious to know.

"Well…" Mariana began, taking a deep breath "I´ve always been gay, but there´s a man that I love deeply…in a truly platonic way," she smiled, remembering Gabriel smiling and singing as he played his guitar.

"I've never felt any sexual attraction to him, but I love him anyway… I guess it was the perfect love, but I don´t want to delude him, so one day I finally told to him that I liked what he liked too."

Femke was listening intently. There was just something so interesting about this woman.

"He was ok with me being this way, but his brother wasn't… His brothers' name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Femke blinked surprised, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo? Did that Spaniard really have to be everywhere?

"That tomato for brains Spaniard liked me… maybe it was because I monopolized all Gabriel´s time or he was jealous of my swagger," Mariana smirked playfully as she said the word 'swagger'.

Femke couldn´t help but smile a little, and then she remembered that Antonio had said something about an annoying Brazilian woman that was at Gabriel´s house. And although Gabriel and Antonio were brothers, they grow up separately and reunited five years ago.

"Antonio is gay but when he heard I was gay too, he said horrible things and Gabriel and him started fighting…" Femke notice the bitterness in her tone.

"I left the house and I crashed with a polish man. Who is the prettiest girl ever,"

Femke raised a brow, for she was confused with that statement.

"I worked here in Europe as a writer, nothing fancy, just a web writer. So one day I was walking home when a dude in this red sports car started to swerve and last thing I knew I was here …"

Femke was about to ask about her a parents, until Mariana brought them up herself.

"I never met my mother or father… they died when I was little, and I lived in Portugal with my grandmother since then until she passed away 3 years ago…"

"Well it seems Hollywood is missing a great story to turn into a movie," Femke said give her cat like smile.

"Really? Who do you think could represent me?"

"Well…I would said Sandra Bullock, but you're pretty busty, so maybe Penolope Cruz."

"No, she is Spanish and she did represent a Brazilian woman once but is still a no."

"Well how about uh, Fernanda Lima?"

"Hm… I´m more pretty than her and more awesome," she said with a grin.

"And who do you think could represent me?" Femke asked curiously.

"Well…I would say Scarlet Johansen but you seem to have more personality so it's tough."

The two then burst out in laugher.

"Can I get some chocolate tomorrow?"

"Is that why you're being so charming?" Femke asked, the whole time feeling comfortable with the Brazilian girl, unlike the way she felt around boys.

"No, I´m always charming, the difference is that this charming person wants Belgian chocolates."

Femke smiled looking at Mari´s messy hair. It was driving her crazy, so she slowly stepped out of her bed and made her way to Mari´s, combing her short hair with her fingers. Mariana was just completely amused by this.

Femke started brushing Mariana hair, not caring if it was weird or not. Femke notices that Mariana's hair was very straight, probably why she cut it, so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Having fun?"

"Yes…this is nice. I think I'll do this more often."

Mariana then noticed one of Femke´s scars. It was weird but she found them pretty. Maybe she got a concussion from the crash.

"What happened between you and Gabriel?" Femke asked, still combing the others hair.

"Well, he still talks to me. He is dating a cutie Ukrainian woman; her name is Irene though her brother is very scary. Did you know that Natalia wants to marry Ivan?"

"Really? Does Ivan want to get married?"

"No, he likes Yao, but Im Yong doesn't approve."

They began talking about anything random to serious, such as politics. Such as the American elections.

"Do you think Obama will be reelected?"

"I think so…If Mitt wins…everyone in America will leave."

-000-

The next morning Hansel found his sister sleeping beside the other girl. Lars walked ijn bhind him holding a big box of chocolate

Both girls looked very peacefully.

Lars stared at the two, "not fair, she tries to kill herself and then she sleeps with a cutie. When I go to Canada, I´m going to get arrested."

"Why will you be arrested?"

"Hm… you are still too young to understand the magic that happen when me and marijuana meet."

* * *

Once again I wnat to say thanks to Angela for allowed me to do this fic

YOUR FAITH IN ME MAKES MY DAY


End file.
